Uncle Lucky
The criminal Kingpin of Steelport. 'History' Not a great deal is known about Fetch's early life, other than that he is from Steelport, and served in the army with Father Danbrook, who had a low estimation of Fetch even then. Upon returning to Steelport, Fetch beganto build a criminal empire, imposing a sort of order on the city's underworld. Steelport had always had problems with crime, being a busy port city, and gang warfare nearly tore the city apart until Uncle Lucky took charge of things. Crime still happened, but it was tidy and civilized, so no one realy complained. Many even began to treat him as a pillar of the community. Eventually though, Fetch's attentions turned from fraud, smuggling, extortion and counterfeiting to more sinister endeavors. People began disappearing off the streets. Sometimes those people would show up again later, acting completely different. Sometimes, they stayed gone. According to Kerrick Fox, an important member of Fetch's organization, his behavior had grown increasingly erratic ever since he returned from a trip to Galimond, which is when Fetch began to take an interest in the slave trade. 'The Steelport Arc' At the game's start, Fetch had become aware of a few new faces in town. One was a half-orc bounty hunter who was proving too good at his chosen profession, hauling in criminals the Watch couldn't. Some of them were rivals Fetch didn't mind getting removed, but some were part of his organization. The other was a human Bard, whose songs and stories were rousing the citizens of Steelport to resist his authority. And so, he dispatched Lulu, Sark, Dellister and Bashfulsson to deal with the problem. He faced off against the the two of them, plus a third troublemaker, in the dungeon beneath his mansion, but was quickly overwhelmed by their skill and impeded by his own unhinged behavior. After being apprehended, he was questioned by Dastron Lir, agent of the crown, and the party's two magic-users. Denavir's use of Detect Magic proved he, too, was a duplicate though more artfully created than those Fetch himself had made. Denavir tried to Command him to reveal who had given him the Prism and his orders to create slaves, and the magic within him began to tear him bodily apart in an effort to insure his silence on the matter. Denavir managed to halt the decay of the still-living man, and Dastron ushered the two deputized civilians out. 'Once Upon a Time in Galimond' Upon meeting with Lady Oleandra LeBlanc, the Patrician of the city-state of Galimond, the party learned that she had indeed met with Fetch, and was impressed with his desire to impose order on the criminal world. She had decided to perform an experiment by bequeathing onto him not only the powers of a Warlock, but also the Prism, that he may more readily bring out the best selves of those he worked with. Unfortuately, he turned against her wishes, using his powers and the Prism in order to establish a slave trade in Steelport, even partnering with certain nobles in Galimond to branch out his slave trade there. 'It is still unclear what has happened to the original Uncle Lucky. ' Category:Characters Category:NPCs